euromusic_song_contestfandomcom-20200214-history
United States in EuroMusic Song Contest
The United States aren't a member of the EBU. Because of that, they normally can't participate in EuroMusic Song Contest. But they were invited to participate in the fourth edition, held in Liverpool, United Kingdom. History The USA was invited to participate in the fourth edition. They selected the song Empire state of mind to represent the nation. At the end, the United States came sixt (out of 17 countries) with 79 points. Israel awarded the USA with 12 points. After their invitation to participate in this edition the NBC decided to continue their participation, however a couple of days before the start of the contest the American broadcaster announced that the USA would not be able to participate in the fifth edition of the contest. For the 6th edition, held in Malmö, Sweden, the NBC selected its particapating song internally. This time the USA sended the song Can't stop the feeling! to the contest. The USA finished as 11th with 39 points. The best American result, then, came in the seventh edition, held in Millstreet, Ireland. The USA participated with the song Shut up and dance with me and finished as 3rd (out of 18) with 126 points. The United Kingdom and Austria awarded the USA with 12 points. For the 8th edition, the USA again selected its particapating song internally. This time they sended the song Scarecrow to the contest. The USA finished as 14th with 24 points. The NBC announced to not take part in the ninth edition. The reason was the fact of planned activities and projects around the date of the final. The USA returned to the contest in the 11th edition. After winning the second semi-final, they had to perform in the final again. The song St. Elmo's fire (Man in motion) was one of the favourites to win. In the first part of the voting Germany took the lead, while Austria and the USA were switching between 2nd and 3rd places. After all the votes were in, the USA won the edition with 227 points. 8 points more than Germany, who came second. NBC hosted the 12th edition together with SRG SSR in Zurich, Switzerland. They hadn't to compete in the semi-final. At the end, the USA placed first with High hopes. This was the first time in the history of the contest that a country won the festival in two consecutive editions. The 13th edition was held by NBC and KAN, the Israeli broadcaster, in Tel Aviv. The USA was automatically qualified for the final. With the song Bad romance, the country finished third with 181 points. The edition after, the United States finished third as well. For the 15th edition, the USA selected a Spanish song to represent the nation in Madrid. This was the first time that the country had selected a non-English song. The song Darte un beso ''got 216, which resulted in a second place. Andorra and Malta, who won the competition, awarded the song with 12 points. Contestants Given and received points | width="50%" | '''Twelve points received from:' |} Hostings